Elmore High School Adventures
by RocketShark216
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are now 15 years olf and are freshmen at Elmore High School, this fic is about their mis-adventures in high school with their cousin Fang, who has come to live with them. Rated t for drama and romance.
1. The Bet Part 1

**Elmore High School Adventures Chapter 1: The Bet Part 1**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with the first chapter of my first ever Gumball fanfic, basically, in this fic, Gumball and Darwin are about to start their first year of high school when their cousin Fang the wolf, who they haven't seen since they were in 2****nd**** grade, comes to live with them. This story basically showcases their mis-adventures during their freshman year. In this chapter, Gumball, Fang, and Darwin get bored during freshmen orientation and decide to go pull the fire alarm. They then decide to play a game where they try to see who can break the most rules during the first three days at school, at first it's just a fun game but then their competitive nature kicks in and they go crazy and terrorize the school, and Anais vows to bring them to their senses, but when her simple attempts fail repeatedly, she decides to beat them at their game to get them to give up. But she soon finds that it's harder than it looks. Can she succeed? Or will they tear the school apart? Find out in this chapter of Elmore High School Adventures! BTW the pairings in this fic are GumballXPenny and DarwinXRachel, also, Anais gets a boyfriend in this fic, she's 6 now and she is part of a special program for kids who are too smart for their current school, making her a technical freshman. Also Fang is going to be paired with someone but I'm gonna keep that a secret for now. Enjoy.**

It was a warm summer morning. Gumball and Darwin were fast asleep when they were awoken by their mother's voice. They then woke up and went downstairs. They found their mother waiting for them. Gumball then asked her what she wanted.

"Umm, mom, did you need something?"

She then responded.

"Yes, actually, I'm waking you up early because you need to help me get the house ready, your cousin Fang is coming today, didn't I tell you?"

Darwin then responded.

"Yah, but we forgot. Sorry Mrs. Mom."

"Alright, anyway, he'll be here tonight, and we need to get the house cleaned so it looks nice. I need you two to go clean your room so I can move the spare bed in there, he's going to need a place to sleep and also seeing how he's going to attend school with you two and your sharing a room you guys will need a place to study together so I'm moving a table and three chairs in there as well, also I'm moving a spare dresser in there too. You two need to get upstairs and get to work, it'll take a while. Also if you need any help just tell me and I'll send Anais up there. Alright, get going."  
Darwin then responded.

"Alright Mrs. Mom, we're headed there now."

They then went upstairs to their room. Gumball then proceeded to complain.

"Aww man, I can't believe we forgot about Fang coming tonight, this bites man, we're gonna have to be here when he gets here, and I told Penny I'd take her to the movies tonight."

Darwin then responded.

"Just tell her you'll go tomorrow night, she'll forgive you, she's a very understanding person. Besides, it's not that bad, I mean, you'll see her at school tomorrow."

"Dude, the only reason you're so optimistic about it is because you DON'T have any plans tonight."

"It's not my fault Rachel's busy tonight; otherwise we'd be going to the movies too, maybe even on a double date with you and Penny, now let's get cleaning, I wanna be able to watch some TV today. Here, I'll even put on some music so we have background noise."

Gumball then nodded as Darwin turned on the radio. They then cleaned their room and before they knew it the room was clean. Then their mom came and set the room up. A few hours later the doorbell rang and Nicole answered it to find her sister Marcy and Fang. She then greeted Marcy.

"Hello Marcy, so, was it a good trip?"

Marcy then responded.

"Unfortunately, no, I was sick the whole way there, alright, I'm sorry, but I have to go like right now, I'd stay if I could, believe me, but I have to get to work, I close tonight. Alright, Fang, go get your bags out of the car, here are the keys. Alright, Nicole, I apologize again, I'm not trying to rush this, I swear, alright, so I'll just say hi to the kids really quick and then I'll have to take off, if that's okay."

"Oh no it's fine. I'll call them. Gumball! Darwin! Anais! Come downstairs, Aunt Marcy is here and she wants to say hi to you guys!"

They then came downstairs. Marcy greeted Gumball first.

"Hello Gumball, man, you've grown a-lot since I last saw you."

Gumball then responded.

"I know. It's nice to see you Aunt Marcy."

Marcy then greeted Darwin.

"Hello Darwin, it's been a long time since I've seen you, I remember when you first grew legs, I've missed visiting you guys, I'll have to visit you more often to make sure Fang is keeping himself out of trouble."

Darwin then responded.

"I've missed you coming over too Aunt Marcy, don't worry, I'm sure Fang will be fine, he'll have us to hang out with."

Marcy then greeted Anais.

"Hello Anais, man, you've grown too, so, you're starting the program at high school tomorrow huh? You're growing up pretty fast kiddo."

Anais then responded

"I know, but I'm still only 6 years old, even when I graduate the college program I'll still have to live here legally, I've missed you Aunt Marcy."

Marcy then addressed them.

"Alright, here comes Fang with his bags, I'd probably better take off, alright, so I'm gonna need to get a hug from each of you, that includes you sis, and then I'll have to leave."

They then hugged her. Fang then came inside and Marcy addressed him.

"Alright Fang, I'm gonna miss you, remember, your father and I will call you every night before bed to check up on you, be good for your Aunt Nicole and Uncle Richard, have fun, don't hang out with bad kids, and just stay out of trouble in general. Alright, I love you, and I'll call you tomorrow night."

Fang then responded.

"Alright, I love you too mom, I'll be good."

Marcy then left. Nicole then addressed Fang.

"Alright Fang, I hope you enjoy your stay here, dinner will be ready soon, while it's cooking why don't you go upstairs with Gumball and Darwin so they can show you where you'll be sleeping."

Fang then responded.

"Alright Aunt Nicole."

They then took him upstairs and showed him the room. Gumball then addressed him.

"Alright, Fang, this is the room, the bunk bed is ours, your bed is right there up against the wall, that table over there is for all three of us so we can study and do homework together, the computer is for all three of us, we'll share it, it's pretty cool but it has problems connecting to the internet sometimes, the dresser next to the bunk bed is mine and Darwin's, but the dresser next to your bed is yours, you can put your clothes in there. Alright, we got our class schedules last week, and Mom got yours too, you're in all of our classes, so we'll hang out together at school."

_The next morning…._

It was 5:00 am when Gumball's alarm clock went off. Gumball then woke up and woke up Darwin, Fang then got up and they got dressed. They then went downstairs and got breakfast before going upstairs and brushing their teeth. They then grabbed their backpacks and headed to the bus stop. They then boarded the bus. They then got off the bus and headed to the Gym for orientation. Soon they got bored. Eventually Gumball got an idea. He then shared it with Fang and Darwin.

"Hey guys, I'm bored, let's pull the fire alarm."

Darwin then responded,

"Why? Isn't it against the rules?"

Gumball then responded.

"Yah, but it's better than listening to this for 45 minutes."

They then asked to go to the bathroom. They then pulled the fire alarm and rushed outside in the commotion. Fang then addressed Gumball and Darwin.

"That was fun; we should break rules more often."

Gumball then responded.

"That gives me an idea. Let's see who can break the most school rules in the first three days of school! Whoever breaks the most rules gets $20 from the other two."

Fang then agreed.

"Let's do it!"

**Alright guys, sorry for cutting it short, I wanted to take a break, mostly because I need to think up ideas for chapter 2. Alright, Please review and I'll see you soon with chapter 2!**


	2. The Bet Part 2

**Elmore High School Adventures Part 2: The Bet Part 2**

**A/N: In the last chapter, Gumball, Darwin, and Fang pulled their first prank of the year: pulling the fire alarm during freshmen orientation. Then, they have made a bet amongst themselves in which the student that can break the most school rules in the first three days of high school wins $20 per opponent. It starts as simply a harmless game, but soon, the boys go too far, and it turns into an all-out war. Now, Anais must stop them before they hurt themselves. When her first attempt to get them to stop fails, she decides to beat them at their own game to make them realize how stupid it is. Unfortunately, she soon realizes that the game is harder than it looks, and that she must give them everything she's got in order to succeed.**

A few hours after freshmen orientation, it was lunch time. Gumball, Darwin, and Fang were moving one spot forward in the cafeteria line when suddenly, Penny approached them and grabbed Gumball's shoulder. She was upset that Gumball had blown her off, so she had decided to confront him.

"Gumball, why weren't you at my house to pick me up for our date last night?" she asked irritatedly. "I was really looking forward to it, but you ruined it by blowing me off."

Gumball responded, making an excuse, "It wasn't on purpose. I swear. Yesterday, our mom made us spend the whole day cleaning our room to make space for an extra bed. After that, we had to stay home because our cousin Fang arrived. Fang, this is Penny. Penny, this is Fang. He's gonna be living with us for the school year. Now, say hi, you two."

Fang greeted, "Oh, hello Penny. I know Gumball already introduced me, but there's no harm in doing it again. I'm Fang, Gumball's cousin. I came here from California. So, I'm guessing you're Gumball's girlfriend?"

Penny and Gumball both blushed at the question. Gumball raised his hand and slapped Fang, who winced in pain.

"Dude, what the heck was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Duh. You embarrassed us with that question!" Gumball snapped, raising his arms as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Jeez." After rubbing his cheek for another few seconds, Fang turned to face Penny, focusing his whole attention on her. "It was nice meeting you Penny. I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you. Bye guys." Penny turned to go, but then she stopped. Turning to face Gumball, she asked, "Also, Gumball, do you wanna go to the movies tonight to make up for last night?"

"Yeah, I'll try to make," he answered, "but if I don't show up, it's because I'm not allowed to leave the house. I'll text you if that happens."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Penny left. The boys resumed moving in the line until they got their food and payed for it. They found a table and sat down, at which point Fang teased Gumball.

"So….you like this Penny huh?"

Gumball responded, "Shut up Fang. That was really embarrassing for me AND Penny. And just so you know, we're not really dating. Sure, we've been on a few dates, but we haven't made it official yet, and what you just did kinda shocked us."

Darwin came to Fang's defense. "Alright, Gumball. He knows why it was wrong now. No need to be hostile."

"Thanks, Darwin," said Fang, who then decided to put Darwin on the spot. "So, do you know any special girls?"

"Well, there's this girl named Rachel who's about a year older than us that he really likes," Gumball answered for Darwin. "She likes him too. They've only been on one date, but it's just like me and Penny: they're just trying to see if they can make it in a relationship, especially since she'll be going off to college the year before he does."

"Okay," said Fang.

"Also, one more thing, and I'm trying very hard not to be too harsh when I say this, but unless you have something about a girl YOU want to share, then please stop trying to pry at OUR love lives," chided Gumball, annoyed.

"Geez, Gumball, I wasn't trying to pry," Fang objected. "Besides, I haven't met any girls here yet, and I've been single for about a year now. I have to admit, thought, that that was a nice attempt to embarrass me, although it was a little—" He cut his sentence short as he watched a ghost girl, Carrie, pass by the lunch table.

"You were saying?" teased Gumball. Fang blushed. "Who is she?"

"That's Carrie," said Gumball. "She's the school's resident ghost. She once possessed me a bunch of times so she could eat food. She can't eat on her own because she's undead. For the most part, she's nearly emotionless."

Sorry for once again cutting it short. In the next chapter, the game begins. Bye!


	3. The Bet Part 3

**Elmore High School Adventures Chapter 3: The Bet Part 3**

**AN: Enjoy.**

During the course of the day, Gumball, Darwin, and Fang had been hard at work breaking rules. Gumball had painted a threatening message on the school walls in ketchup, making it look like blood, effectively breaking the rule of no painting on school walls, thankfully Principal Mikels had been able to see through the ruse when he came across the mess, otherwise Gumball might've ended up in prison. Then Darwin stepped it up by shooting spitballs at Mr. Spring, their Math teacher, breaking the rule of no spitballs and also the rule of no disrespecting teachers. Then Fang had showed his courage by putting sour milk in the coffee machine, spoiling Principal Mikel's coffee and breaking two rules: 1, no underage access of the teacher's lounge and 2, no tampering with school equipment. They each had earned themselves 2 points, but had also each earned themselves extra homework as punishment. They then arrived home. They then proceeded to get snacks from the kitchen, and then they went upstairs and sat at the table as they did their homework. When they were done Gumball got on the computer and checked his MyBook.(**it's like a parody of Facebook, also in this fic Elmore Stream It becomes Stream It, also E-Blogger is a parody of Twitter, and Snap is a parody of Insta-Gram. I will tell you whenever I make up a new website for the fic.**) Meanwhile Darwin texted Rachael, at first Fang was bored until he decided to go to the mall. He then addressed Gumball and Darwin about his idea.

"Hey guys, let's go to the mall and hang out or something, maybe go to the movies or go to Game Gap?"(**A parody of GameStop, at first I was gonna call it Game Bop, but it sounded rely weird, so I decided on Game Gap.** **Also, there are parodies of video game systems and video games, Xbox 360 becomes GameBox, PlayStation 3 becomes GameStation, Wii U becomes New U, and DS becomes Portable Screen X2, PSP becomes GSP, and GameBox also has a portable game system called GameBox Lite, which is on the same level as the GSP. Also, Halo becomes Shark Recon, Call of Duty and Battlefield sort of combine and morph into Warhero, Perfect Dark becomes Alien Deathbed, Mario becomes Super Bunnie Bros., The Last of Us becomes The Last Days, and God of War becomes Lord of Battle, the flagship game of GameStation.** **Also Ghost Recon becomes Tactical Warzone.**)

Gumball then responded.

"I guess so, we'll have to ask mom though. She's still at work, so I'll call her."

Gumball then dialed his mom's number. She then answered.

"Hi Gumball, how're you doing, did you have a good day at school?"

Gumball then answered.

"Yeah. So, we just got home from school and we were wondering if we could go to the mall."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yep."

"Okay, but be back before dinner, or you're in trouble."

"Okay Mom, we will."

"Alright, I have to go now, I'll see you at dinner, bye, I love you guys."

"We love you too mom. Bye."  
Gumball then hung up and addressed Darwin and Fang.

"She said yes! But, we HAVE to be home before dinner. I'll grab my wallet. Darwin, Fang, get your wallets so we can see how much money we have."

Darwin and Fang nodded before going over to their respective beds and getting their wallets. Darwin counted the money and then reported back to Gumball.

"I've only got about $35.00."

Gumball then responded.

"Alright, Fang, how much money do you have?"

Fang then responded.

"About $500.00. My mom and dad gave me a BUTT-LOAD of cash yesterday, and the rest I saved up."

Gumball then responded.

"Alright, I have about $250.00, alright, let me add this up…"

He then got out his phone and went to the calculator app. He then added it up.

"Alright….35+500+250 equals…785. We have about $785.00 together, we need to spend it wisely, and also we need to only spend a little, because Mom will be upset if we come back broke, we need to make this last until Friday when we get our allowance, she's going to give Fang more on account of him being new. Alright, so, to the mall?"

Fang then responded.

"Sounds good. So, are we walking, or should we get a ride?"

Gumball then responded.

"Let's just walk; it's more fun that way."

They then walked to the mall. They walked around until they found MyTunes, a really awesome music store. They then went inside and looked around. Fang found a cd and showed it to Gumball.

"Dude look, it's the new cd by Smile! Dude, they're so good now! I wonder how much it is."(**Smile is a fake band I made up for the fic, however the name is taken from a band I started a long time ago when I was 10 or 11, it kinda sucked, we made YouTube videos, and we were terrible, we never went anywhere, so we kinda disbanded, but not like "Hey, our band is terrible, let's quit." Instead, we just quit, but I remember the good old days when I didn't care that I sucked, and so the band lives on in the fic. Also, I wrote a few solo songs and sang them as "Yellow Eagle" a sort of persona for me, and he is the lead singer in the band in this fic. Also, TNT is what we called my brother, who was the drummer in the band; he had a few solo songs that were rap. Smile is a pop/rock/country/electronic band, while Yellow Eagle does a lot of everything, TNT is mostly a rapper, but he does electronic and rock music too. Also, there's Cody Marx, a character me and my friend Braden made up a long time ago form this game we played where we pretended our bands and singers were real, he's kind of a parody of Weird Al Yankovic, he makes a bunch of parodies and original songs, unlike Weird Al, who mostly makes parodies.)**

Gumball then responded.

"I don't know, but it might be good, let's see…ooh, it's got a song featuring TNT. Cool. Oh look, it's only like ten bucks. Let's get it, also I wanna see if they have the new Cody Marx CD, he did a parody of What I've Done by Linkin Park, it's pretty funny, it's called I'm A Nun or something like that, it sounds pretty hilarious. Ooh….they have it! Yes!"

Soon they got the cds they wanted. They then checked out and exited the music store. They then headed to Game Gap to check out the latest games. As they walked in the door they saw a poster for Shark Recon 3. They then stared at it in awe and wonder. Gumball then addressed them.

"Dude, Shark Recon 3 is coming out! Yes! It's gonna come out in October! Sweet!"

They then walked inside and spread out. Fang found a game that he though was pretty cool and showed it to Gumball.

"Hey look, the new Alien Deathbed's out."

Gumball then responded.

"Give me that. Awesome! Dude, let's get it! Wait…this isn't the new one….it's just the expansion for number 3."

Fang then responded.

"Aww man. Oh well. Ooh, Super Bunny Bros. 3D! I've been waiting for this one for a long time!"

Gumball then looked it over and they decided to get it. They then walked up to the register and paid for the game before leaving. They then left the mall and went home. Soon it was dinner time, after dinner they played their game for a while before Gumball left for his date. Darwin went to his date as well and Fang decided to just stay home. Eventually Gumball and Darwin came back before they decided to go to bed. They then woke up in the morning and got ready for school. Gumball put on a black hoody with a blue gumball machine on it, some jeans, and some high-top black Nikes. Darwin put on shorts and a green backwards strap back hat. Fang put on his clothes.(guys, I completely forgot to tell you what he looked like, so here it is. Fang is a light brown wolf whose face and body almost looks identical to Gumball's, but his tail is zigzagged, also he wears a bright yellow shirt with a while collar and whit at the bottom of the sleeves and the shirt itself. He also has a tiny white lightning bolt on the left side of his shirt.) The trio then headed downstairs to get breakfast before boing back upstairs and brushing their teeth, getting deodorant and body spray on, grabbing their homework and their book bags, and heading to the bus-stop. They the boarded the bus and sat down before Gumball addressed them.

"Alright, remember, we each have two points, we need to break the tie."

They then arrived at the school. They got off the bus and headed inside. They went to their homeroom class and sat down in the back row before their teacher, Mr. Bowmen, addressed them.

"Alright class, yesterday we did that worksheet, I'm still grading those so today we're going to get to know each other. I want each of you to go introduce yourself to at least 5 people you've never met before, you have ten minutes. Alright, go!"

Fang just sat at his desk and waited for people to come to him. He sat for a minute before a rainbow colored boy walked up and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's Tobias Wilson. What's your name?"

Fang then responded.

"I'm Fang Fullmoon; I'm Gumball's cousin from California."

"Cool. Alright, see ya."

Fang then waited. He was then greeted by a strange girl. She was as thin as paper and she looked like a drawing of a bear, almost like a paper cut out. She introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Teri Birch (**She's made out of paper, papers made of birch wood pulp, you'll get it in a few seconds.),** what's your name?"

"I'm Fang; I'm Gumball's cousin from California. I'm staying with him for the school year."

"Oh wow, really? Cool, well I'll see ya around."

Fang was then greeted by Bobert.

"Hello classmate, my name is Bobert, what is your name?"

"I'm Fang Fullmoon. I'm Gumball's cousin from California."

Fang then met Banana Jo. Then he was shocked when Carrie walked (or floated?) to him and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Carrie Booregard(** Her last name in a few different fanfics from a few different author's, I think it's good, even though it's sort of copied off of Bloo's full name from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, but I like it.)**, what's your name?"

"I'm Fang Fullmoon. I'm Gumball's cousin from California; I'm staying with him for the school year."

"Oh really? Cool, I didn't know Gumball had a cousin, but I thought you looked kinda like him; your faces look kind of alike. Alright, well, I'll see you later."

After that Homeroom ended. Soon it was time for lunch. Fang, Gumball, and Darwin headed to their usual table. They were soon joined by Carrie, who addressed them.

"Hi guys, can I sit with you, I don't have anywhere else to sit."

Gumball then responded.

"Sure. There's a spot beside Fang."

She then sat down and greeted Fang.

"Hi Fang, so, how's your day going?"

Fang then responded.

"Pretty good. I'm kinda dreading next class though, I absolutely suck at Science."

"You can't be that bad. Also that's really crazy, I happen to have science after lunch too. You in Mr. Jacob's class?"

"Yah. I'm in every single one of Gumball and Darwin's classes."

"Strange, so am I. Oh well. So, let's change the subject, alright, so, Gumball, Darwin, how was your guys' summer?"

Gumball then responded.

"Pretty good. We mostly played video games and watched TV, but we did some outdoor stuff, we even played Dodge or Dare some."

"Oh really, I thought you said that game was cursed."

"Yah, but somehow we broke the curse."

Before they knew it lunch was over and it was time to say goodbye. Carrie said a farewell to the trio and headed to her locker.

"Alright, I better go to my locker, I'll see you all in Science."

They then headed to Science. The trio sat in the back. Gumball sat in a desk in the middle of the back row. Darwin and Fang sat down in the desks beside him, Fang on the left, Darwin on the right. Mr. Jacobs then addressed the class as they came in.

"Alright everybody, welcome back to Science class, alright, yesterday we just did a little warm-up, I'm done grading those, I'll give them back to you at the end of the first semester, alright, today we are going to start our first little "science project." This project is going to count for about 75% of your grade for your first semester, so if you don't want to fail, you might just wanna try and do this right. Alright, basically each of you needs to pick a topic to base your experiment on, then you use the scientific method and make a presentation, but you'll be working with a partner. Now before you get all excited about working with your buddies, you can only have ONE partner, and I WILL be choosing them, well, actually, I already have. Alright, when I call your name, come up to my desk until I tell you to go back. Alright, Gumball Whatersin."

Gumball then walked up and addressed Mr. Jacobs.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but its pronounced Watterson. I mean, no big deal, but you know, it's my name, I don't like it when it's mis-pronounced, just like you must not like it when they pronounce your name "Jackobes" in a foreign country or something-"

He was then cut off by Mr. Jacobs.

"So, you say it's not a big deal?"

"Yah."

"Then shut up and let me teach! Alright, Gumball, you'll be paired with Teri Birch."

Gumball then cursed under his breath.

"Dammit, I didn't get Penny."

Mr. Jacobs then addressed Gumball.

"Alright, I heard that Gumball, do that again I'll throw you right into the lap of the principal. Now go sit next to Teri."

He then went back to his desk, got his stuff, and sat next to Teri. Mr. Jacobs then continued to address the class.

"Alright, Darwin Watterson, come up here please."

Darwin then walked up. Mr. Jacobs then addressed him.

"Alright, Darwin, you'll be paired with Bobert Sims." (**He's a robot that simulates the behavior of a human boy, so that's how I came up with his last name.)**

Darwin then responded.

"Okay."

He then walked to Bobert's desk and mumbled under his breath,

"Well this bites. I could've gotten anybody, but now I'm stuck with Bobert, who never makes anything easy."

Bobert then responded, having heard what Darwin said.

"What did you say, friend?"

Darwin then responded hastily.

"Nothing."

Mr. Jacobs then called Fang up.

"Alright, Fang Fullmoon, please come up here."

Fang then walked up to Mr. Jacob's desk and responded.

"Here."

Mr. Jacobs then addressed him.

"Alright Mr. Fullmoon, you'll be paired with Ms. Booregard. Go sit in the desk next to her please."

Fang then sat next to Carrie. Carrie then addressed him.

"So, I guess you're my partner for this project, huh? So, what should we do it on?"

Fang then responded.

"I don't know. Maybe we should do it on circuits."

"So, like a lemon battery?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Mr. Jacob's then addressed them.

"Alright, for the rest of the class I want you all to sit with your partners, also, I'm going to be handing you binders in a second, you need to keep all your papers associated with this project in this binder, I want you to leave it in one of your lockers unless I say to take it home. Alright, wait for your binders, also I'll be handing out a worksheet in a second, do it and then put it in the bin on my desk."

He then handed out the binders and worksheets. Fang then looked at the worksheet, which was on Atomic Structure. It looked something like this:

_Basic Atomic Structure Worksheet_

_1. The 3 particles of the atom are:_

_a. __

_b. __

_c. __

_Their respective charges are:_

_a. __

_b. __

_c. __

_2. The number of protons in one atom of an element determines the atom's _, and the _

_Number of electrons determines the _ of the element._

_3. The atomic number tells you the number of _ in one atom of an element. It also _

_Tells you the number of _ in a neutral atom of that element. The atomic number _

_Gives the "identity" of an element as well as its location on the periodic table. No two different elements will _

_have the _ atomic number._

_4. The _ of an element is the average mass of an element's naturally occurring atom, or _

_isotopes, taking into account the _ of each isotope._

_5. The _ of an element is the total number of protons and neutrons in the _

__ of the atom._

_6. The mass number is used to calculate the number of _ in one atom of an element. In _

_order to calculate the number of neutrons you must subtract the _ from the _

__._

_7. Give the symbol of and the number of protons in one atom of:_

_Lithium __

_Iron __

_Oxygen __

_Krypton __

_Bromine __

_Copper __

_Mercury __

_Helium __

_8. Give the symbol of and the number of electrons in a neutral atom of:_

_Uranium __

_Boron __

_Chlorine __

_Iodine __

_Xenon __

_9. Give the symbol of and the number of neutrons in one atom of:_

_(Mass numbers are ALWAYS whole numbers…show your calculations)_

_Barium __

_Carbon __

_Fluorine __

_Europium__

_Bismuth __

_Hydrogen__

_Magnesium__

_Mercury __

Fang then stared at his worksheet in confusion. Science always seemed to give him a minor headache, but this was ridiculous. He knew very well that he was most likely going to get an F on the worksheet but he knew that if he tried really hard he just might end up with a C, which would still be pretty bad but better than an F. Fang squinted at the page on his desk as Carrie watched. She then addressed him.

"Fang, is something wrong?"

Fang then responded.

"No, it's just that this worksheet looks so hard, it's making my head spin."

Mr. Jacobs then addressed them.

"Alright, sorry about this, but it turns out that class ends in a minute, so you'll have to do the worksheet as homework."

Fang then complained in a very quiet voice.

"Crap, I'm never gonna be able to do it, this bites."

Carrie then responded.

"Well, if you want, I can help you after school. Meet me in the library?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The bell then rang for 7th period. Fang then met up with Gumball and Darwin and headed to the locker room. Fang changed into a Yellow sleeveless t-shirt and white gym shorts. Gumball changed into a dark brown sleeveless shirt with tan gym shorts. Darwin changed into green gym shorts. They then headed into the Gym and sat down on the bleachers. Soon everybody finished changing and they all sat down in the bleachers, the guys sitting in the bleachers on one side of the gym, the girls sitting opposite them on the other side of the Gym. Soon their teacher, Coach Socca (**Pronounced Sock-a, it's a play on words, it sounds like the incorrect way to pronounce "soccer" and he's a gym teacher, get it? No? Man, I guess only I get wordplay. LOL, What a joke, just ignore me and keep reading ****JK.**)came in the gym. He was dressed in a green woodland camo shirt with matching camo pants, a stopwatch and whistle around his neck, blood red track shoes, and a camo hat that resembled the kind that is worn by some Marines. He then addressed them in a tone that was very deep and angry.

"Alright Maggots, yesterday we did some warm-ups, today we're gonna play Dodgeball. Now, before we do that, I want you to run around the gym in a circle, make sure to stay inside the ropes I've set up, alright boys, you're up first, run 3 laps. GO!"

They boys then got off the bleachers and got in place, waiting for their coach to tell them to start. Gumball, Fang, and Darwin were the last ones to get in place. They then waited for what seemed like centuries for him to say go. Finally Coach blew his whistle, signaling them to go. They then ran, at first Gumball and his two companions were doing horribly, but eventually they made up ground, Gumball ran in the middle section beside the semi-fast people like Tobias and Banana Jo, Fang made it past him and ran with the really fast kids, Darwin proved to be the slowest runner of the three, he was stuck in the back with Bobert, who would've been faster if he weren't made of 3 tons of metal. Soon the three laps were over and the boys were allowed to sit back down. Coach Socca then addressed the girls.

"Alright Ladies, since your girls you only have to run 2 laps, get ready!"

The girls then ran. After they were done running Socca addressed them.

"Alright, time for Dodgeball, maggots, today I'm gonna let you choose the teams, who wants to be team captains?"

Almost everybody shot their hands straight up. In the end the Coach picked Gumball and Tobias. The coach then addressed them.

"Alright, Watterson, what's your first pick?"  
Gumball then responded.

"Easy. Darwin."

"Alright, Darwin, get up here. Tobias, you're up."

Tobias then responded.

"Penny."

Gumball then glared in anger at Tobias. Ever since Gumball and Penny had started dating, Tobias had become extremely jealous, he had even declared Gumball as his "ex-friend." Tobias had been hanging out with Penny a lot, Penny thought that Tobias was just trying to be nice, but Gumball was smart enough to know that Tobias was attempting to steal her away. He was also smart enough to know that he wasn't okay with it (**Dumbest Line Ever, right? I know, just keep reading and ignore any more stupid lines like that, LOL**) and he wanted to beat the crap out of the rainbow colored boy, but there were a few things standing in his way. For one, Tobias was about 20 times stronger than Gumball, meaning he could easily beat Gumball into a bloody pulp without lifting a finger, secondly, Darwin was dating Rachael, who was Tobias' older sister, meaning that if Gumball hurt Tobias, the Wilson's wouldn't trust the Watterson's, meaning that Darwin's relationship would effectively be ruined, and thirdly, because even if he was able to teach Tobias a lesson, Penny probably wouldn't think very highly of Gumball, and she'd probably dump him for his very immature solution to the problem. The fact that Gumball couldn't do anything about it made him even more angry than he was to begin with, it was bad enough that Tobias was trying to woo Penny, it was even worse that he couldn't even tell him off, Gumball had tried discussing the problem with Penny, but every time he tried Penny just told him to stop being so paranoid. Gumball always listened, not because he thought she was right, but because he knew that they'd fight over it if he kept arguing his point, so he always ended up deciding to keep his tongue, no matter how much it made him angry. Gumball was shaken out of his own world when Coach Socca addressed him.

"Watterson, wake up! You've been staring off into space for five minutes now, we don't have time for this, who's your next pick?!"

Gumball then responded.

"I'm so sorry sir, I pick Fang."

"Alright, Fang, get your butt up here ya' maggot, I haven't got all bloody day, 7th period doesn't last forever ya know."

Soon they finished picking players and the game commenced. In the end Tobias' team crushed Gumball's. After the game Coach Socca then addressed them.

"Alright maggots, good game, now I need you to hurry up, go to the locker room and get showered and changed, then go to your lockers, pack up, and wait for the final bell. Alright, go!"

They then did what he said. Afterwards Gumball, Darwin, and Fang headed to their lockers. Their lockers were all three right next to each other, making it very easy for them to chat while they were packing up. Gumball then addressed Fang.

"Man, I just now remembered, we didn't break any school rules today, Dangit!"

Fang then responded.

"No, you and Darwin didn't, I broke like 3 rules today. I'm in the lead by 5 points, cousin."

"Dag-nabbit! Ahh whatever, so, you wanna go back to the mall and watch a movie or something?"

"Sorry dude, but I promised Carrie I'd meet her in the Library after school, she's gonna help me with homework."

"Looks like someone's making progress."

Fang then blushed before responding in a somewhat angry tone.

"I just now told you, she's helping me with homework, it's not a date!"

Gumball then laughed. Fang then responded.

"Dude, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that the way you said that sounded so defensive that I cannot possibly believe you."

Darwin then addressed Fang.

"Fang, why can't we help you with your homework?"

Fang then responded.

"Well, I already promised Carrie I'd meet her, and also because we're partners for the project, so we'll have time to get a jump-start."

Gumball then addressed him.  
"So, would you be interested in going to the movies tonight instead?"

Fang then responded.

"Yes actually, I would, but only if Aunt Nicole says yes, I'm already gonna be in enough trouble when she sees that I got an F on that handout earlier in Math. I'll see you guys later, text me if Aunt Nicole wants me to come home, okay? You know where to reach me."

"Alright man, I will, see ya later, bye!"

**Alright, next chapter the competition gets really fierce, who will win? Find out next time!**


End file.
